This invention relates to a continuous business form assembly, and more particularly, to a continuous, filled envelope assembly, or, in business jargon, a return envelope mailer.
As computer printing has facilitated computer billing and the like, the use of continuous business form assemblies has increased. For computer billing and the like, such assemblies have typically included multiple, overlying webs with marginal feed strips. The webs form series of overlying record sheets, originating envelopes, return envelopes, and message sheets. The return envelopes and message sheets are contained within the originating envelopes. The return envelopes and message sheets are removed from the originating envelopes by their first recipients, who separate the assembly along perforation lines as provided. The webs which form the return envelopes and message sheets include spaced, transversely extending openings between the feed strips, which allow the webs which form the originating envelopes to be joined, in part, through the openings and about the return envelopes and message sheets.
While these assemblies have proven successful, the need to provide the return envelopes with a flap or alternate sealing means has been a problem. The dimensions of the envelopes have been limited by this need.